1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production system for managing sewing operations of a plurality of embroidery sewing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent-Application Publication (Kokai) No. HEI-7-194880 describes a sewing machine system including a personal computer connected to a plurality of embroidery sewing machines. The personal computer is used to monitor the present production situation of each sewing machine. The personal computer receives information about production performed by each of the plurality of embroidery sewing machines and displays the information in tables on a display. The information is updated in real time. Information displayed by the personal computer for each sewing machine includes the total running time up to present, the time consumed while switching embroidery frames, and the time consumed to correct thread breakage. This enables a manager to better grasp the present production situation.
Also, this Japanese publication describes using a bar graph to indicate percentage of each order each sewing machine has completed. This enables the manager to better grasp how production is progressing.
The system can also be used to accurately plan future production. For example, when an order is received, the personal computer refers to how operations for the subject embroidery pattern progressed in the past to predict how many sewing machines would have to be operated for how many hours to complete the order. Then the personal computer distributes the work out to the sewing machines in the system taking the present work situation into consideration.